<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not alone anymore by MoonlitPath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096638">Not alone anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath'>MoonlitPath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie has picked up the habit of writing and drawing in a journal. </p><p> She sat, on a windy day, and thought of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not alone anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some emotion, nothing much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flow of the river, the fluttering of leaves on the branches of lush trees, all had a harsh view to them, the air kept picking up as the cold settled in for the beginning of a new season. The girl sat by the bank, a pencil and notebook on her lap, paper curved and yellow over the course of time. Only a few words had been put down, relieving her mind of thoughts she did not wish to forget. Green eyes watched, strands of hair blew in her face, but she did not bother to push them away.</p><p> In front of her, an absent vision of a gorgeous girl, laid on her bed. Her hair, dark as the night sky and a shiny sultry look. Teeth biting her lips and a body that warmed her more than the thick blankets, the heart in her breast beating against her own, a reminder that she had what she seeked for so long.</p><p> She was not alone.</p><p> So the pencil drew on the page, darkened the edges and brought to life the eyes of the one she loved, who was waiting back at home for her to embrace her again. Bad omens and torturous fear, gone, in her arms heaven was incomparable. The burn of her hand on her neck, pulling her in for their lips to meet, for them to connect and their sight to be blinded by the sensation of comfort.</p><p> The need to have someone hold her hand when they walked, the sun down and the street lights of Jackson to shower their forms. One day, their fingers will be decorated with silver bands, their bond will be indestructible.</p><p> The portrait was done, for her to cherish and for her significant one to feel wanted.</p><p> Ellie walked back, Dina was waiting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>